


{that's a good question here, when I know you'll know ;) }

by Labeteenmoi



Category: Godless (TV 2017)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labeteenmoi/pseuds/Labeteenmoi
Summary: Roy Goode has left La Belle and Alice's ranch after killing Franck Griffin, and is now on his way to join with his brother in California.It's a long journey ahead and interesting encounters may occur along the way.[{I guess that summary will be updated too as soon as I know where this is going...}
Relationships: Roy Goode/Original Character





	{that's a good question here, when I know you'll know ;) }

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi!  
> Sorry to be so vague about this first chapter, I didn't even think of a title yet but I don't really know where this story is going exactly, I just write it as inspiration comes.  
> It will be adventure and romance, that's for sure. It will have Roy Goode and an OC, that's also for sure. Beyond that, I don't know much yet but as usual I'm all open to suggestions if you're inspired by this beginning ;)  
> Please enjoy though!

The hour was late; the orange and still warm rays of the setting sun brushed the dusty soil of the plains of Colorado territory. It was the time of wolves and wicked men.

In his temporary camp at the top of a small hill, a traveller was busy lighting a malnourished fire of too dry twigs under the jaded gaze of a tired horse that seemed to roll its eyes with each swear word.

Too busy, he didn't see the two strangers emerge silently from the bushes a few feet behind his back and grab the duffel bag and the rifle that was hanging from it, before running off. It was only from the nervous jerk of his horse that the traveller realized that something was wrong. Turning around, he let out another curse before sweeping his gaze all around for his weapon, the very one that had been stolen from him. Therefore, he grabbed one of the biggest fire logs « the best piece « before chasing them as they were already disappearing down below.

The two men seemed to be heading towards the two horses standing a little further away, the one carrying the bag starting to lose pace under the weight. He soon stumbled in surprise and a little pain from the piece of wood that hit the back of his head with force, emitting a funny hollow sound. He clumsily tried to retrieve the thong of the bag he had dropped but the traveller, who had caught up on him, sent him a sharp kick in the ribs before he could reach for it. The thief fell down again in a sonorous groan, breathless.

Hearing this, his companion had turned to witness the scene and pointed the stolen rifle in the direction of its original owner. As he was trying to adjust his aim, a low growl sounded behind him. In the growing darkness, two small gleaming eyes emerged from the surrounding bushes, those of a coyote baring its teeth as it approached slowly. His mate would wait after all; instead, he decided to aim the animal but just as he was about to pull the trigger a gunshot rang out.

The coyote scampered off squealing and everyone looked up to identify the source of the shot when the one holding the rifle suddenly screamed in fright. At first bothered by the tingling on his hand, he looked down to notice the missing finger that should have been on the trigger.

The shooter was another stranger, a black-hatted horseman, emerging out of nowhere and holding at gunpoint the man with the rifle while cautiously advancing.

Taking advantage of this moment of hesitation, the hollow head fellow managed to escape the grip of the traveller and run over to his injured friend still looking in shock at his now four-fingered hand.

"Get the hell out of here” the newcomer ordered sharply, without lowering his cannon.

He didn't take his eyes off them until they joined their horses and galloped off into the semi-darkness of the plain. When he turned around, the traveller had picked up his bag and was staring at him. The horseman said with a hint of sarcasm:

“Well aimed, sir.”

The traveller seemed to hesitate a moment before approaching without taking his eyes off him. Sure, he knew how to aim that one, pluck a finger at that distance and almost in the dark; it was remarkable enough to realize that it was not his first shot. Walking towards the fallen bloody rifle, he picked it up with one hand in slow movements, as much not to make the rider nervous as to be able to observe him and watch for any hostile movement.

After a few moments, noticing that the barrel of the stranger's weapon was still not pointing directly at him, he retorted:

“Likewise, sir.”

The horseman lifted his chin slightly, frowning. The form in front of him wore a large dustcoat and a dark hat with wide brims. The outfit « and the smell « was not particularly feminine, but that voice...

“S- Sir?” He said, ostensibly marking his hesitation.

The traveller then raised the brim of his hat, revealing a little more his hairless face with thin jaw:

“Not really.” she replied, lowering the barrel of her rifle down her leg. Her demeanour seemed relaxed but the tone of her voice betrayed a slight nervousness.

“Oh ... sorry ... ma'am.”

He looked away, sniffling, long enough to dissipate his embarrassment, before resuming, putting his gun in his belt holster:

“I think I scared off your um ... dog?”

“Coyote.” she replied dryly, turning her head in the direction the frightened animal had taken. “Well… thanks for the help sir.” she finished, returning her gaze to the horseman.

The horse waddled there, hitting the ground with its hooves in impatience. The man must now almost squint to clearly see his interlocutor who did not seem comfortable in his presence.

“Are you all alone, ma'am?” he asked, pretending to ignore that she was trying to send him away.

She stared at him for a moment in stunned silence; she couldn't believe the nerve of this guy asking that question to an indeed alone woman.

She began, raising the tone and the barrel of her rifle:

“All right, listen sir...”

He cut her off with a raised hand in a harmless manner:

“Ma'am, these guys might come back and, given their condition, they won't realize how bad an idea it is...”

“I know how to defend myself...”

“Oh yeah, saw that ma'am, for sure you beat him real nasty but the thing is... There was two of them, at least...”

She opened her mouth but no sound came out, just a slightly annoyed sigh.

“If you don’t mind I’ll stick around a bit ma’am, just in case…”

She knew he had a point. There could be more. There could be no one anymore. There could be just that guy wandering around, waiting for her to let her guard down.

“I have no money Sir, it’s just my clothes.” She declared, lifting her bag.

“I have no intention to rob you, believe me Ma’am, I have everything I need with me.” He answered in a calm voice.

She pondered the pros and cons and definitely, he had a damn good point. Moreover, although she didn't know him, the man had just saved an animal « and herself probably too « and that was a hell of a good sign. He might as well have shot everyone down, done to her whatever he wanted and left with all her things without blinking, why bother to help her? Yet she felt that this Good Samaritan was somehow a logical continuation to the recent events in her life, the invitation letter she had received that was the reason for this trip to – she hoped – a better future. In her wildest dreams, she happened to think that perhaps her luck had finally turned.

She shook her head lightly in surrender, sighing and finally declared:

“I don’t know if you got amends to make with God or somethin’ Mister but if it consists of helping me then I’m good with it I guess.”

The woman took a heavy step back up the hill, her rifle at arm's length and her heavy bag hanging from her shoulder. He was watching her without a word, keeping his horse still, when after a few minutes he heard:

“But there’s no way I’ll let you wander around in the dark where I can’t see you, so this good deed’s gonna cost me a coffee, I suppose…”

She remained suspicious, he could tell by her reluctant little tone.

“That's a fair offer, Ma'am” he replied, pinching the brim of his hat in gratitude before slowly moving his horse forward and then coming to a halt almost immediately; the woman had suddenly turned to him and said seriously:

“Also, you'll have to tell me your name, stranger.”

“Roy Goode, ma'am.”


End file.
